Daonis, God of Feasts
Daonis, the God of Feasts, is one of the three members of the lower pantheon. Daonis can be summoned once a player has joined an alliance at the Altar of Summoning. Praying to Daonis grants the player increased stone production. Only a follower of Daonis can research and train feast units. All feast units are members of the satyr race. Satyr are not affected by negative morale on the battlefield, such as heads on pikes. They will suffer negative morale if mixed with troops from another god. They are also affected by any ability that targets satyrs, most notably those of the aptly named Satyr Hunter. Editors opinion: Players might consider Daonis if they want a very powerful starting unit and good disabling abilities. High level dancers are relatively fast, easy to recruit, and hit multiple targets, making them very good for the Celestial Citadel event, especially when combined with the disabling abilities feast troops offer. Daonis is probably the most versatile of the lower pantheon, and might be the most viable lower pantheon god when fighting against the upper pantheon due to the multitude of disabling abilities. Feast Units Dancer The first feast unit is the dancer, and it is a very strong starter unit. Dancer is a ranged unit with good speed, good damage, and very low defensive stats. Dancers are able to hit two units every time they attack. This splash damage can target halflings and succubus. The dancers bouncing damage can be predicted. It will always bounce to the next target the dancer would have targetted. For example if there are two targets in the back row it will always hit those two targets. If there is only one target in the back row, the attack will bounce to the unit in the front row closest to the dancer - not the unit closest to the back row target. Strangler Strangler is a protector type unit with good defensive stats and low attack. Their special ability is a chance to stun. They are remarkably similar to the human troop, maul fighter. They can be used in conjunction with the maul fighter, and, later, dream fairies, mage of silence, and fakir to offer many opportunties to disable foes. Dream Fairy Dream fairy is a sorcerer class unit with low magic attack and decent defensive stats, particularly magic resistance. Dream fairies are one of the few ranged disables, with a relatively high chance to put enemies to sleep. Dream fairies are considered flying, and are immune to splash attacks and ground attacks, such as cyclops or destroyers, respectively. Dream Collector Dream collectors are a fighter type units with good attack, good defensive stats, and good speed. Their special ability allows them to deal extra damage to units that are skipping turns. This makes them deal extremely good damage when paired with maul fighters or all the various disables the other feast units have. Mage of Silence Mage of silence is a battle mage type unit with strong magic attack, good speed and mediocre defensive stats. Mage of silence's ability disables the special ability of the target it hits, and is unique because it has a 100% chance of activating. Mage of silence is considered flying, and is immune to splash attacks and ground attacks, such as cyclops or destroyers, respectively. Fakir The fakir is a sorcerer class unit with decent magic attack, good speed and mediocre defensive stats. Fakir have a low chance of making ranged units and mages miss their next attack, and a good chance at putting a neighboring unit to sleep. Category:Gods Category:Units